


Forever

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: The pair enjoy some alone time shortly after being reunited.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 57





	Forever

The echoes of clashing foes emanated throughout the mansion, failing to be blocked by thick walls. Occasionally one would catch Blake off-guard, her body instinctively flinching and ears flattening as they seemingly grew both closer and louder. Though her mind didn't linger long on such a prospect as a hand carefully slid onto her shoulder. No vocalisation was necessary to know who it was; the calloused hand proceeded to rub circles across the joint before stilling. Seeing her chance, the faunus dropped her head to rest upon the limb, effectively trapping it in place. 

It was devoid of any weapon or fabric, an unusual sight nowadays, and the heat it exuded was a sensation Blake had sorely missed for days. "Mind if I join you?" 

The softly spoken words drew Blake from her reverie, snapping her attention to the side where the blonde stood, a faint blush tickling her cheeks. Rather than verbally reply, the faunus shifted across the mattress, leaving more than enough room for Yang to sit by her side. With a similar level of grace the brawler displayed at Beacon, she clambered onto the bed now that Blake had released her hand. Despite being given plenty of space, Yang chose to remain by Blake's side, keeping her voice low as she whispered her thanks. 

Blake could tell Yang was conscious of how sensitive her hearing was, and the effort made to avoid aggravating her senses was appreciated. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she was greeted with an invitation as the blonde held her arms open wide. Huffing out a laugh as Yang wiggled her eyebrows, the faunus chose to lay down with her partner, tucking herself neatly into her side.

Neither spoke as they adjusted their positions, their aim to become as comfortable as possible. Yang patiently waited as Blake shuffled, finally coming to rest with her head on the blonde's chest and legs thrown across her own. Once settled, only then did the brawler move to hold Blake tighter, her arms coming to wrap around the other woman's frame snuggly with practised ease. Serving as a distraction from the ongoing chaos, Yang began smoothing out Blake's tousled locks with a hand. Each stroke untangled knots with care, continuing until there was none left. 

As she basked in Yang's attention, Blake fumbled with her own hands, trying to tell her partner what was on her mind. Though it seemed as though the blonde was one step ahead of her, "I missed this, I missed you."

"That makes two of us," although muffled as her face was tucked into Yang's neck, she knew the other woman heard her. 

"Blake... do you think less of me for not sticking by you, for Amity?"

The faunus' ears flattened instantaneously, eyes widening at such an implication. "No!" The outburst was unexpected; lowering her voice, she proceeded, "No Yang, never. If anything, I believed it to be admirable, and although I missed your infectious presence, I think you carving your own path was right." 

"What if I want my path to merge with another's?" 

Blake swore she heard Yang's heart skip a beat as she spoke those words aloud, as though she was hesitant to share. 

"Nothing wrong with that, and whoever you choose will be a very lucky person to have you by their side." 

Yang's breath hitched, becoming ever so slightly uneven as she scrambled to reply. "Will you stay with me, Blake? By my side?" 

Without hesitation, the faunus replied in agreement, "Forever, firecracker."


End file.
